Tigerfang Gray
"Love is powerful! And so is hate. Those two can drive a wolf to do anything within the realms of her ability." -TigerFang Gray TigerFang Gray (Also known as Kyra) is the leader of TigerPack, the largest and most feared wolf/elf pack in the forest. She believes strongly in the power of love and will do anything to defend her pack, especially her life-mate, Redeye Gray. History TigerFang is the daughter of Chang and RiverStone Gray. (She later names one of her female pups after her mother.) She was originally an assassin and a member of the Gray Cult. She later stumbles across Redeye and BearClaw. She falls in love with BearClaw and later is threatened, forcing her to kill the brother's beloved mother and flee into the forest. Three TigerFang goes on a few hurried adventures through the world with Jack, a thief, and her "pet" tiger, Strider. She meets JayFeather and Arjay, two female wolves, along with Zoe Nightingale, a mysterious elf who may be more important to her quest for freedom that anyone else. She quickly becomes aware of her wolf-like heritage, followed by some dizzying flashbacks, glimpses of her old life before she was transformed. She masters the art of becoming her canine form and starts somewhat of a pack with Zoe, who also has these powers. The two wayward adventurers, along with Jay and Arjay, meet MoonGlow, who turns out to be JayFeather's long lost pup. The three young wolves stumble across a prophecy that could change their lives forever. A threat emerges from the UnderWorld leading a legion of demons, and because of the prophecy that binds them to protect the valley and the lands around it, they are forced to throw themselves in the middle of an age-old battle between life and death. TigerFang meets BearClaw again, who turns out to be the leader of the fray. She is forced to choose between her friend and her life. Two The Three are battle scarred, but the chaos isn't over. The prophecy foretold that there would be a mighty fight for each of the wolves. TigerFang continues leading her pack and raising her pups, but eventually is called to fight alongside an army consisting of wolves, elves, humans, and dragons; the first ever fight to do so. TigerFang has to go through a series of tortures instigated by the Core, which involves watching loved ones die and being separated from her dragon friend, Auan. The Three eventually defeats the Core, but a rift is formed between Athena and the others. One The final battle is brought on by Queen SkyFire, a white wolf that leads a pack of ferocious wolves, called the Fortress Pack. They first terrorize the land with raids and fires, but eventually gain power to bring down the Wolves in the Stars, the guardians of the sky, allowing the pack to take over a few of the higher trading cities, and send the Three into hiding. TigerFang Gray is killed in this book, by Queen SkyFire, who, in a sudden attack of the Maple Leaf Pavilion, burns the forest where the wolf was hiding, and struck her down, causing her to fall into a ravine and break her neck. She, however, is rescued from the StarScape, the eternal heaven-like space between life and death. The rest of One has yet to be revealed. Ships -TigerEyes (TigerFang, Redeye) -Kathena (Kyra, Athena) -ShadowFang (ShadowBird, TigerFang) -BearFang (BearClaw, TigerFang)